The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa columbaria plant named ‘Pink Lemonade’. The plant was discovered as an uninduced whole plant mutation by Michael G. Kwantes during the summer of 2002 in a greenhouse-growth batch of Scabiosa ‘Butterfly Blue’ (not patented) at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA.
The plant has been asexually propagated by cuttings at the same wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA with the resulting plants maintaining the identical characteristics of the parent plant. The phenotype may vary with differences in the environment but without any deviation in the genotype. The plant has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions.